cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sultans of Swing
A Short History The Sultans of Swing was derived from the International Trade Alliance Organization (ITAO) and was founded on September 3, 2007 by Soriano of Raxna. In the months leading up to this date, Soriano's brother and his cronies hijacked the government of the ITAO and became increasingly corrupt. The third leader of the ITAO, Nokia, was responsible for provoking the attack on the ITAO on June 28. In the end of September Vieste and his cronies held a majority in the active members and rigged the election so that Tanman3b became the Master Chief, the highest position in the alliance. Upon being elected, Tanman3b ceded all powers and made Vieste Emporer. Soriano then left and just about every other member not associated with Vieste followed. Shortly after this schism between the Sultans and the ITAO, war broke out. The Sultans effectively won the conflict when the former ITAO members were forced to joined the much larger alliance Wolfpack to avoid ZI. The Sultans suffered periodic raids from former ITAO members, however these raids have greatly diminished in severity as each raider has been ZI'd, and eventually have ceased altogether after their nations were deleted from inactivity. The Sultans were joined after the war by The Warriors, a fearless group of freedom fighters formed by members of The Fourth Reich who did not wish to follow the alliance when it joined Order of the Sword. On June 15, 2008, the New Eclipse Order declared war on the Sultans for alleged threatening messages by SoS members and sent many Sultans of Swing nations into anarchy. The New Eclipse Order's claim that the evidence was lost made the other alliances of planet Bob very skeptical of NEO's claim and soon enough NEO declared peace with the Sultans and apologized for the attacks and admitted that their claims of the Sultan's threats were fabrications and Neo said, "...This war was obviously a bad idea from the get go, to put it simply we got bored and you had no treaties, that pretty much sums it up..." It is believed that NEO will probably be attacked when their treaty with TPF expires. Shortly after the NEO Conflict, ROK and other alliances attacked and decimated the NEO ranks. Three former NEO members applied and were accepted into SOS membership. SOS leadership also solidified an MDP with the Allied Coalition of Empires (ACE), and signed a PIAT with First United Council, a former NEO protectorate. Alliance Charter I. To establish a governing charter for The Sultans of Swing. II. Admission and expulsion A. Persons will be officially admitted to SOS upon registering on the forums. In registering, that person will agree to the terms set forth in this charter. B. Members may be expelled for: extreme disorderly conduct, attacking another alliance member, forging of information, or conduct unbecoming. i. Expulsion must have a 2/3 majority affirmative vote in the Council III. Executive - Head Executive (name subject to change) A. This branch will consist of a single executive position. i. The executive will be elected by plurality vote. B. In the event of a tie between the top candidates, a re-vote will take place between only the top candidates. C. The executive will hold powers consisting of the following. i. Power to adjudicate disputes and conduct negotiations between SOS members, alliances, and individual nations. ii. Power to nominate a head military, to organize the defense of the alliance. iii. The executive will always maintain a position of neutrality in all disputes, and will seek to gain a fair and balanced result from all conflicts. iv. Power to enforce all tech trade, loan, and trade agreements within the SOS, under the necessary forum department. D. Should impeachment charges be brought against the executive, a member vote must gain 66% majority to successfully impeach the executive. i. Following impeachment, an election will be held immediately, all candidates will be self nominated from the Council E. The executive's term will last for two (2) months IV. Council A. This branch will consist of a group of 9 persons. i. 5 persons are permanent members of the Council. ii. the remaining 4 members will be self nominated from the general body. B. This branch will hold powers consisting of the following: i. Expulsion of members in accordance with II.B.ii. ii. Daily workings within the alliance. iii. Power to confirm the head military by 50% majority vote. May also remove head military by 50% majority vote. iv. Enforce forum decency and maintain decorum. v. Confer and enforce punishments for forum violations. vi. At least one member must co-sign a treaty made by the executive for its ratification. C. Non-permanent members hold a term for two (2) months. i. Permanent members cannot be impeached or removed. ii. Permanent members CANNOT vote for other Council members or for Executive position, HOWEVER they are allowed to run for the executive. V. Voting Procedures A. All Matters before the Council will require a Majority vote. This means 5 of 9 Council Members must vote in the affirmitive. B. All matters before the Voting Hall will require a plurality vote, unless the poll denotes otherwise that there may be more than one winning choice (such as in Council elections). i. For Council Elections, the top four candidates with the most votes will be granted Council Membership. Should there be a tie for the fourth position, a run-off election will be held between the two candidates. Should that runoff produce a tie, the Council, by plurality vote, will decide the outcome of the election. C. If a candidate challenges the Council's decision, a vote will be taken in the Voting Hall to overrule the Council. If this passes by 66% majority, voting procedures will begin again for the entire Council Election. VI. Member nations A. Consists of all nations not elected or appointed. B. Has the rights to: i. Tech trades ii. Freedom of speech iii. Freedom of organization iv. Freedom to vote v. Freedom from violation of human rights C. Have the power to elect 4 members of the Council, and power to elect the executive. VII. 'A.'This constitution will apply for all members and all games that which The Sultans of Swing members are a part of. i. The Head Executive may appoint a local representative, to represent games that the Sultans of Swing are a part of. They will come from a pool of players of the game, so informed decisions, specific to a game, may be made. ii. Any member of the Sultans has the right to use this alliance in any web game. That game has equal rights to use these boards under the Sultans pretense. VIII. This charter may be amended with 80% majority vote. IX. This charter must be approved my 60% majority Signed: MOOFER of Dragon of Cymru 9/9/07 Blitzkrieg of Feynman Ideals 9/13/07 B Mc C of Northern Snowland 9/13/07 Arem0719 of whoami 9/13/07 Lek Vulaj of Vulavia 9/13/07 PriceReign122290 of My Humble Abode 9/13/07 TyrantKrussev of Bulgarian States 9/13/07 thesnowballfromhell of granolia 9/13/07 Irish machivallian13 of Gaeltacht 9/14/07 Soriano of Raxna 9/14/07 Codemartin of Feyplane 9/14/07 Borealis of North Severn 9/15/07 Drugnut of Cocaine 10/29/07 Amizez of LandOfShadows 10/31/07 sir zammy lo of Reaping Wolves 11/02/07 WarchiefAjax of Espada 11/16/07 DEATH_NUT of Happy-Ville 11/19/07 Pjk11 of BOOM HEADSHOT 3/08/08 Amnrakkit of Rakkitonia 4/06/08